Amor as escuras
by meryik
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo no inicio de um amor
1. Amor as escuras

Era uma noite fria e aconchegante,Rukia filosofava deitada no telhado de um prédio,imóvel,não pro vontade própria mas por não conseguir se mover,graças a um golpe de um menos grande,foi arrebatada para o telhado,sua reiatsu estava baixa,quase extinta,filosofava sobre Ichigo,que via manobrar Zangetsu graciosamente e feroz mente,pensava em quando se conheceram,aquele moleque que faria atos sem pensar para salvar seus amigos,como já o tinha visto em estados decadentes,na maioria das vezes por sua culpa ,ela lembrava daquele menino que arriscou a vida para salvar ela,uma estranha na é via ele se transformar em um homem forte,calmo,agressivo quando preciso,com mãos carinhosas que manobravam a espada que decidira a vida de varias pessoas ,varias ,

EI ACORDE - ouvia a voz de seu amado a chamar,ela ficou confusa se seria uma alucinação ou um chamado para sair daquele telhado,decidiu ignorar e continuar pensando,ate que uma mão forte a puxou pelas roupas negras,era Ichigo,ela gritava e reclamava mas no fundo desejava que ele a acariciasse.

Ao chegar em casa ,todos sentaram a mesa e jantaram,Rukia subiu para tomar banho,enquanto enchia a banheira com água quente,tirava sua roupa,e procurava os sais,desligou a luz e entrou na banheira ,pós nesse momento só queria pensar em seu amado. Ichigo havia dormido,e acordado no meio da noite,estava suado,tirou a roupa sem se preocupar pois era de madrugada e andou com passadas firmes ao banheiro,botou sua mão na banheira para checar se havia água,e entrou na banheira de bruços,ouviu um som estranho,ignorou,como estava com sono,sentiu como se um corpo estivesse em baixo do sentia um corpo em cima do seu e tentou empurrar mas ao encosta no peitoral identificou Ichigo,apertou forte contra seu corpo

- Rukia?-cochichou Ichigo,

-Não fale nada-disse Rukia enquanto pressionava contra seu corpo,Ichigo apenas não saira daquela banheira pós sentia o mesmo por Rukia. Rukia sentia o membro de Ichigo roçar entre sua coxa,seu membro duro e firme louco para penetrar o membro carnudo e macio de Rukia,ela o pressionava pelos seu cabelos laranjas e sedosos,delicadamente moveu sua mão para o membro de Ichigo e começou a faze movimentos de vai e volta ,enquanto ele a beijava na boca descendo para a nuca e finalmente nos pequenos seios,a mão de Ichigo desceu a genitália de Rukia,e acariciava,a expressão de Rukia e de Ichigo era de prazer,Rukia cochichou no ouvido de Ichigo:

-por favor você sabe o que fazer- inundado de prazer,posicionou sua cabeça encaixando na da de Rukia enquanto,penetrava quebrando a virgindade, Rukia sentia um mix de prazer com um pouco de dor que logo sumiu,e foi inundando os dois de prazer,ela sentia o corpo e as cicatrizes de Ichigo roçando no seu corpo

.-EU VOU...-os dois falaram enquanto se abraçavam enquanto banho juntos se acariciando,dormiram juntos na cama de Ichigo abraçados.


	2. A tentativa

Era uma manhã fria todos estavam na mesa de jantar tomando café da manha,Rukia e Ichigo se entreolhavam com olhares maléficos e eróticos ,Inoue e Sado também estavam na mesa afinal o pai e as irmãs de ichigo haviam viajado esta manha e os amigos apareceram,com uma cesta de café da manhã.

Então,o que vamos fazer hoje a tarde- perguntou ichigo numa tentativa de força o assunto

Podemos chamar o Ishida para ir a praia- respondeu rukia

Ehh...eu não...eu não vou poder ir – falou Inoue,todos se assustaram afinal era sempre ela que mantia o grupo unido

Ahh...ok – falaram

Os olhos de rukia brilhavam com fulgor maléfico

INOUE...vem aqui –falou rukia enquanto corria com inoue para o andar de cima

Já era tarde ,Inoue usava um vestido preto colado e corria para arrumar a casa para sua visita

DLIM,DLOM,DLIM,DOM

Inoue deu uma leve desamassada no vestido e correu,para atender a um homem alto,cabelos castanhos,olhos escuros vestindo uma roupa casual

Você e bem diferente da sua foto na internet –falou o misterioso

Ah.. você também- retrucou Inoue

Rukia riu enquanto retirava o binóculo dos seus olhos

Que péssimo gosto ein Inoue- falou Rukia

Vamos logo ao assunto -falou o estranho

Inoue pulou em cima do estranho, e o beijou na boca e descia ao pescoço ate chegar no peitoral,ele a jogou na cama e tirou a camisa ,voltaram a se beija enquanto ele a acareciava por toda parte,ela acariciava e apertava o vão entre suas pernas ,Ela abriu a bargilha e tirou as calças dele,começou a beijar sua cueca que ficava cada vez mais extenso,ate que ele tirou fazendo chupar ,o seu membro,

Tomara...que...isso...me...faça...esquecer...o...kurosaki...kun –pensava Inoue

Ao olhar para o homem,viu o rosto de kurosaki

Não – gritou ela,tirou a boca do membro molhado e falou – me desculpe...mas não pode ser você – falou inoue

O homem a pegou pelos braços e a jogou brutalmente na cama

Nos,nos falamos a 5 meses você faz eu vim dos estados unidos para isso eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta - a pegou pela face e a empurrou para chupar o membro,inoue se balançava com todas as suas forças tentando se livrar,ele a puxou pelo cabelo,e esfregava o membro na abertura de seu glutio,ela implorava para ele parar ,ele a pegou pelo cabelo e a jogou contra a mesinha de vidro da sala ,fazendo ela quebra o vidro e ficar desmaiada,novamente a pegou pelos cabelos fazendo ela acordar e gritar de pegou a faca e disse

Quero ver você não querer mais fazer sexo comigo- falou com uma cara demoníaca,

Não POR FAVOR,NAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO- gritou Inoue

Inoue avistou um vulto com as mãos agarradas a algo reto e comprido ,atrás do homem,ela apenas viu em movimento rápido do vulto que acertou a cabeça do homem e os seus gritos de dor ,o vulto pisou na mão do homem caído fazendo ele largar a faca e desmaiar,o vulto soltou o instrumento e a agarrou pelos ombros dando um abraço

Você esta bem ele te feriu –perguntou ,revelando ser Rukia

Inoue com uma cara de puro terror

E...Eu... ES...TO..ESTOU

Rukia vestiu Inou com roupas folgadas ,deitou-a na cama,e fez ela dormir,Rukia preparou um chá,e a acordou

Muito obrigada Kuchiki-san –falou olhando pro chá – se não fosse por você eu não..

Shiii...calma ta tudo bem agora- falou Rukia com palavras reconfortantes

Kuchiki- san ,você poderia dormir aqui hoje – perguntou a Rukia

Claro...eu so tenho que ir em casa pegar umas roupas, ate La tente dormir um pouco – falou

ICHIGOOO- gritou Rukia na casa

AQUI EM CIMA- gritou ichigo

Rukia subiu as escadas ,para contar a ichigo mas quando entrou no quarto viu ele apenas enrolado numa toalha branca lendo uma revista

Achei que como estávamos sozinhos poderia relaxar um pouco –falou o ruivo

Olha ...eu vou dormir na casa da Inoue ,e achei que podíamos fazer algo antes de eu ir

Ambos se entreolharam com um olhar sensual,Ichigo tirou o roupão revelando está excitado

,e rukia tirou o vestido,revelando também esta excitada,ela correu e ficou de joelhos ,chupou o membro de Ichigo por algum tempo ela se levantou e se deitou na cama,ichigo lambeu a carne macia e quente por algum tempo,ele deitou introduzindo seu membro entre suas pernas,e fez um movimento de vai e volta,ele apertou a mão dela ,fazendo-a ficar esticada para apoiar no sentia cada nervo a flor da pele,o prazer para ambos e delirante,ela gritava de prazer

Eu ...vou...-falou ichigo

Rukia nessa hora delirou sentiu o semem dele jorra dentro dela,se beijaram e trocaram caricias por tomaram banho ela se arrumou e se dirigiu a casa de Inoue


End file.
